Check-in services, such as the FourSquare™ check-in service, allow users to announce their presence at Points of Interest (POIs) such as business establishments. Further, other services, such as some social networking services, are starting to provide similar check-in features. There is a need and a desire to utilize check-ins of users in a manner that advertises the corresponding POIs.